The present invention relates to images for exploring or navigating geographic locations.
In recent years, panoramic street-level images have become widely available for free to the public over the Internet via services such as Google StreetView, Mapjack, and Everyscape, for example. This kind of service enables users to explore street-level images of places, which users may do simply out of curiosity or in order to learn about the places, find points of interest, decide whether to physically go there in real life, bodily navigate the real places, etc.
Advertisements on web pages are sometimes presented to a user in association with images, wherein an ad is commonly generated or retrieved by a computer and added to an image by the computer. Sometimes the computer selects the ad responsive to the web page in which the image appears, a tag associated with the image, or information about the user.